Some things cannot be unseen
by TvdLuverr
Summary: Caroline comes home to witness a very...unexpected surprise. One-shot. Features hints of Klaroline, hints of Delena and some implied Mabekah.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters or anything else (well, apart from this plot) and any relations to real-life situations are **_**purely**_** coincidental. ^_^**

**Warning: OOC-ish (because this would NEVER happen on the show.) May contain crazy epicness.**

**A/N: So this was actually based on a literature project, which was originally a horror story, but while thinking of alternative outcomes, my friend and I came up with a hilarious idea and I somehow managed to turn it into a whole TVD story (well, one-shot), so here it is!**

**It features most of the TVD characters and there are also hints of Klaroline, hints of Delena and some implied Mabekah.**

**Also, many thanks to my beta-reader and collaborative writer, XxDreaming of RealityxX! :D**

**Anyway…back to the story!**

* * *

"So, tell me again _why_ I am agreeing to this." Kol spoke as he sat down on one of the luxurious sofas in the Salvatores' living room. "Oh wait, that's right. Our _sister_ here has a crush on pretty boy."

"Shut up, Kol. Before your teeth really come out of your mouth, this time." Rebekah replied, her brows furrowed with annoyance.

"I mean, I always knew you didn't make the wisest of choices Bekah, but Matt Donovan? Really?" Kol said in disdain, as if he hadn't heard the blonde. "I should have just killed him at the ball that night. Which I would have done, unless someone hadn't interfered." He finished, with a pointed look in Damon's direction.

"Kol, if you even dare to lay a finger on Matt, I swear I will-" Rebekah started to say, before interrupted by Kol.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill your little boyfriend. Well, at least not now. But you know, whatever makes you happy." Said brunette finished with a smirk, while ducking to avoid the pillow thrown at him.

"You know Bekah, you may be an Original but you need to work on your aim."

That did it. Rebekah lunged at Kol, while Elijah, who had been quiet all this time, intervened. He stood in between them, restraining the two to maintain much needed peace.

Everyone in the room watched in amusement. They had all gathered at the Salvatore Boarding house, to plan Matt's surprise birthday party at the Grill, the next day. Of course, some were more reluctant than others, namely Damon and Kol, but the others had all come to an agreement to try and work together.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sat on the couch, while ignoring the argument between the Mikaelson siblings; they carried on talking about the party. Stefan stood in the corner, trying hard to hold in his laughter and eventually failing in the end. Jeremy stood behind Bonnie, with a grin of amusement on his face, while Damon stood by the window, drinking his bourbon while thinking about how he's surrounded by idiots. Klaus silently sat on one of the armchairs, patiently waiting for it to be over as this was just one of the many fights his siblings had.

"Alright, that's enough." They all heard Elijah state firmly, in his usual voice laced with authority.

"Rebekah, ignore him." Rebekah smiled and did as she was told because she knew Kol was about to get a lecture from their elder brother.

"And Kol," Elijah turned to look at Kol. "Behave. Matt has finally accepted Rebekah and she wants us to try to get to know him better and at least get along with him. This party is the perfect excuse for that."

"Yeah, I should have just killed this lame Matt." Kol muttered under his breath.

Elijah was now getting impatient with Kol's antics, "Kol!"

"If not for your sake, do it for your sister's." Elijah said, trying to knock some sense into Kol.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But don't expect anything else." Kol finally gave in. "And there had better be a few high-school cheerleaders there." He added under his breath.

Rebekah smirked. "I always get what I want, Kol."

"Don't get too excited, Rebekah. You still have a responsibility to handle." Elijah turned to face her.

Kol spoke, disrupting their interaction, "I said I'll go but I just don't get why we have to arrange this little party with these lot. Especially when some people here don't know how to respect an Original." He said, obviously aiming his comment at Damon.

"Because no one knows Matt better than his friends themselves. And it would've been pointless having two different parties when we all know which one he'd go to." Elijah explained, looking at the others in the room.

Kol had a smug smile on his face. "Bekah, it seems your buzz-kill of a boyfriend would choose his friends over you. The truth must hurt, doesn't it?" He taunted.

"Seriously Kol, for the last time. Shut. Up." Rebekah sharply answered.

Kol laughed mockingly. "Well…"

Elijah shook his head while everyone drowned out their bickering, which had started again.

Caroline's eyes wandered around the room, finally landing on Klaus. She had noticed his eyes flickering to her every now and then but she hadn't said anything. These last few days, they had gotten to know each other a little bit better, what with everyone meeting up to plan Matt's party.

She got up and walked to him, leaving Elena and Bonnie engaged in their animate conversation. He looked up at her and smiled as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"Are they always like that?" She asked in curiosity.

He chuckled. "Well, if it was possible, I'd say 'always' would be an understatement." They laughed in unison. Even though Caroline wouldn't admit it, they both knew she enjoyed his company.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. I mean Elena and Bonnie are like practically my sisters and I love them but the thought of it is always there." Caroline said. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable talking to Klaus about her thoughts and feelings. She _shouldn't_ feel like this, and yet she did.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak until Kol suddenly appeared in front of them. Caroline and Klaus both looked up at him.

"Yes, Kol?" Klaus asked, irritated.

Kol grinned madly like a Cheshire cat. "How come _you're_ here, Nik?"

"Kol, what are you talking about? Get to the point." Kol was really getting on Klaus' nerves now.

"I meant, why are _you_ even listening to Bekah about this ridiculous party? Or are you trying to impress the lovely Caroline here? I understand; she looks like a tasty, little thing," Kol winked at Caroline as she rolled her eyes. "But you don't have to try so hard every minute of the day, brother." He finished; he loved annoying his big brother.

Damon laughed from where he stood.

"Be quiet, Kol. Or should I get the dagger again? And Damon, you're one to laugh when all these months you have been pining after your brother's girl." Klaus retorted.

Damon went quiet and shot a glare full of hate in Klaus' direction.

Klaus smirked. He knew everyone's weaknesses in this town. He was the Original hybrid after all.

"Again with the dagger threats? They are really getting old, Nik." Kol replied, completely ignoring the comment aimed at Damon.

"They won't be so old when you're daggered in your coffin." Klaus quipped back, quirking an eyebrow.

Elijah sighed. His younger siblings would never learn. Even if they were 1000 year old Original vampires.

Damon suddenly spoke. "Hate to break your little family moment but I have to say I agree with Mr Cockypants over there." He inclined his head towards Kol.

Caroline snickered. "Do _you_ really want to start on cockiness, _Damon_?"

Laughter erupted throughout the whole room. Even Elijah, who was always serious, chuckled.

Damon glared at Caroline. "_Anyway_, as I was saying, before Blondie kindly interrupted me, why do _I_ have to be a part of this?"

"Damon, come on." Elena spoke up.

"And it's not like I even like this guy." Damon continued, referring to Matt.

"Damon." Elena stood up and walked towards him.

"Yes, _Elena_?"

Everyone went quiet in the room.

They were so close now, that everybody could practically feel the tension between them.

"Damon, Matt's our friend." Elena said softly.

"Well, he's definitely not mine." The raven replied, his eyes still trained on Elena.

Elena tried to reach his hand but Damon took a step back. He refused to be influenced by his feelings for her.

A look of hurt crossed Elena's face but it was gone as fast as it had come. Elena now had a mischievous smile plastered on her features.

She turned around and looked at Bonnie and Caroline.

They smirked devilishly as they both understood Elena's plan.

"You asked for this, Damon."

Caroline sped around the room, a blur appearing in her place as she went.

She ran upstairs for about a minute till she was back in the living room and disappeared through the front door.

"Elena. What did you do?" Damon asked suspicious.

Caroline came back in and everyone turned to look at her.

"Have a look around, Damon." Elena replied, still with a malicious smile on her face.

Damon looked confused till he realised what was going on.

It finally dawned on everyone else as well.

"Caroline," Damon now said, looking at her with a glare. "Where is my bourbon stash?"

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie burst into laughter.

Damon turned around glaring at Elena and Bonnie.

"You can still get it back, Damon." Elena challenged him.

Damon looked at her for what seemed like ages.

"You know what? Fine." Damon said, defeated. "But if I die of boredom at busboy's party, then it's on all of you." And he was back to his usual Damon self.

With that, he left the room muttering something incoherent and vaguely resembling 'How dare they touch my bourbon?'

Everyone shared knowing looks, all of them suddenly quiet.

The deafening silence was suddenly interrupted by none other than Kol.

"You know, I do look handsome, don't you think?" He said smugly, looking at himself in Rebekah's mirror, stolen from her purse – and not subtly at that.

Everyone turned their eyes to him - some with bewilderment on their faces, others with disbelief.

"What? You can't deny it. Am I right, ladies?" He smirked while wagging his eyebrows suggestively at where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stood.

Caroline rolled her eyes again, while Elena and Bonnie shook their heads.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Right. The party." Elena said.

"So, does everyone understand the plan for tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

Everyone nodded.

Rebekah spoke up. "So, Caroline will be in charge of arranging the rest of the party tomorrow, and to keep Matt from going to work at the Grill, I will keep him busy while-"

Kol snickered. "Keep him busy by doing _what_?" He interrupted.

This time, Kol had to avoid Rebekah's shoe as it came flying at him and _almost_ hit him on the head, making a crater in the wall where it landed across the room.

"You-" Rebekah started to shout.

_This is going to be a long night_, everyone else in the room thought.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie chatted as they strolled through the hallways of Mystic Falls High School.

Last night hadn't gone exactly as planned, what with Kol's frequent disruptions and Damon's outburst. But at least they had gotten the party planning out of the way.

They laughed as they remembered the look on Damon's face when he realised that they had taken his bourbon stash.

As they arrived at Caroline's locker, Bonnie suddenly brought up "The Klaus Topic" as they had named it.

"So, what's up with you and Klaus?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned in confusion.

Bonnie gave her a knowing look.

"Nothing." The blonde replied, although Bonnie didn't believe it.

"Seriously Bon, it's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing last night."

"Ok, fine. Wait, you noticed?" Caroline asked.

"_Everyone_ noticed. So, spill it." Bonnie said.

"I-Can we just talk about this later? We're going to be late for class." Caroline hurried off.

Bonnie looked worriedly at her hurrying figure from where she stood.

She shook it off and rushed after her. They would talk later on.

* * *

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there." Caroline said as she walked away from Elena and Bonnie and out of the school.

She checked her phone and saw 2 messages and 7 missed calls. They were all from her mom.

She dialled her mom and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Caroline?" Liz's voice sounded.

"Hey, mom. I just got your messages. Did you need anything?"

"Yes, I've been looking for Matt's gift but I can't find it anywhere." Liz fumbled around on the other side of the line.

"Oh, it's in the cabinet in the living room. Bottom shelf, on the right."

"Alright, thanks honey. And hurry up, Matt's party is in half an hour."

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye, honey." Liz hung up the phone.

Caroline cut the phone line and put her mobile back in her pocket, walking hastily.

She quickly crossed the road and turned into another one as she hurriedly paced forward.

She looked for her keys as she neared her house.

As she got to the door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. Confused, she pushed it open cautiously.

"Mom?" The girl called out.

"Mom?" She repeated, a little bit louder this time.

The house was deathly quiet.

She walked into the house and closed the door quietly behind her.

Carefully, she put her bag and keys onto the small table near the door and sauntered further in the house. She went to the living room, which was empty and carried on to the kitchen.

No one.

She left the kitchen and checked her mom's room.

Nothing.

_Where is mom? She was supposed to be at home and they would've left for Matt's party together…_She thought.

She felt a rush of air behind her.

Swiftly, but quietly, she turned around. _What was that?_ She thought.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from behind her. It slightly sounded like…vampire speed. She realised.

_Who could it be?_ The blonde thought, a bit freaked out now.

Softly, she stepped out of her mom's room and made her way towards her own. There was a vampire in her house and her mom was nowhere to be found; she needed to make sure she checked everywhere.

She arrived at her bedroom door and gripped the handle, turning it slowly, trying not to make a sound. She pushed the door open.

Then, she entered her room. She could tell that someone had been here.

Something felt off.

As if on cue, the vampire speed sounded behind her again.

Her undead heart skipped a beat frantically in her chest, if that was even possible.

She turned around, slowly and gradually, only to find…

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

"HEEEYYY SEXY RIIIPAAAHHHS!"

…Stefan and Klaus doing Gangnam style.

* * *

**Don't ask lol. Me and XxDreaming of RealityxX get crazy ideas. So yeah...lol xD**

**And let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


End file.
